


Dear Assassin

by EpicJet82



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicJet82/pseuds/EpicJet82
Summary: She found the first letter under her pillow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the heck this is, let's see where this story goes.

She found the first letter under her pillow. It was on a scrap of paper, in messy, near illegible handwriting. 

\----------

Dear assassin, 

I'm sorry we haven't spoken. I know I'm dead, but I really wish I could have spent more time with you. I really do miss you. 

Your crook

\----------

Sara fell asleep that way, curled up on the bed. The letter in her hands, and the tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until further notice, nothing I write is cannon. Why? Cannon broke my heart so I shall break cannon.

She didn't know why she did it. He was dead. He couldn't write letters, so he couldn't read responses. But that night, she left one anyway. 

\----------

Dear Crook, 

I know you're dead, but hey! That never stopped me. I guess this works as a way to communicate. Kinda. Although this way, you'll never be able to prove that you're one hell of a thief. But hey, we all know you are anyway. 

Your Assasain 

\----------

She wrote it anyway, left it there anyway. Cried anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a terrible person who forgot about my ao3 account. Whoops. I'll (attempt) to write Moore often.

It had been a week. No letters. Nothing. Not even a post-it note. Until one day.

\----------

Hey assassin. 

Sorry I haven't written. Worlds a busy place. I kinda miss you. There's no one to play cards with now. But don't worry about me. I think I'll be OK.

-Crook

\----------

Sara gripped the note in her hands, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Where are you, Snart?"


End file.
